Dazed and confused
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Kurt has left Dalton, and the Warblers are impatiently waiting for Blaine to come to his senses. When he does, however, they kind of wish he didn't...


**A/N**: ... I was hit by another plot bunny and had to write this. I know it probably doesn't make much sense (so I'm sorry for that, and any mistakes, in advance) and stuff like that, but I wanted to put it up anyway. Hopefully you'll like it :) It's based on some spoilers for the two upcoming episodes, though I'm fairly sure this isn't exactly what's going to happen. Oh well. Maybe that's for the better? Idk. On a (not really) unrelated sidenote: have you listened to _Animal_ yet? I sort of keep playing it over and over again xD  
And, since I already have too many one-shots-turned-(potential-)longer-stories to actually write for, this _really_ is just a one-shot. Unless I suddenly become inspired. Eh... right.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Glee, and I doubt it'll happen anytime soon.

* * *

A week after Kurt had not very surprisingly decided to transfer back to his old school, the Warblers were still waiting for Blaine to crack. They were convinced that it would happen sooner or later – they had even placed bets on when exactly this realisation would kick in. So far, though, Blaine was still functioning. Sure, he'd been sad (but understanding as always) when Kurt left, and now, he looked a little lost and confused most of the time, but being as oblivious as ever, he didn't seem to have a clue as to why this was the case. The Warblers hadn't filled him in so far, either. Still, it was about time that their lead vocalist saw the light.

Yes, the 'loss' of Kurt was, according to most Warblers, the ideal opportunity for Blaine to sort out his feelings. Not even the (admittedly not very tactfully chosen) duets they'd been told to sing recently seemed to have done that trick, and by now, the patience of all the Warblers was beginning to wear out. How thick could one person be?

Kurt had felt trapped and suffocated by the school _and_ the Warblers (which, admittedly, they could sort of understand after seeing the group dynamics New Directions had – completely different from how they functioned) and therefore, he had left. The sudden passing of Pavarotti might have something to do with that as well – hadn't they told him, after all, that Pavarotti represented his voice?

He hadn't realised, it seemed, that not only had he been relying on Blaine far too much these past few months, but the opposite was also true: whereas Blaine had previously been drifting around from one group of friends to another, never finding exactly what he was looking for (whatever that might be), he had come to depend on Kurt for _everything_ since the other boy had transferred. They did their homework together when they'd have some spare time during the day, they had coffee together every single day (sometimes even in weekends), they walked to class and Warbler practice together, and they went out for dinner and movies and other couple-y stuff. It was no wonder that many students thought they were dating, or that Kurt had thought his more-than-friendly feelings could be reciprocated.

Which was true, as everyone was certain that Blaine felt the same way. He just didn't realise it, or if he did, he wasn't as comfortable as Kurt was to (at least attempt to) act on them.

As much as the Warblers liked Blaine, they were starting to become very, _very_ annoyed by his behaviour. He was becoming twitchy, he barely seemed to pay attention in class, and he often _ran_ to his dorm room after dinner, presumably to Skype with Kurt. Whenever they'd call him out on this, or whenever they'd casually mention their plans with girlfriends that night (hoping that _finally_, Blaine might come to terms with his feelings), he either ignored the hints or stared at them like _they_ were the ones who were completely nuts.

***O***

"Thank you for coming to this emergency meeting of the Warblers," Wes greeted them after banging his gavel unnecessarily loudly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Blaine?" some oblivious freshman asked, confused, and all the other Warblers rolled their eyes.

Wes, however, just ignored the kid. "As I'm sure you'll know, Blaine has been… uncharacteristically distracted lately."

Nick snorted. "That's an understatement. Yesterday, he walked into two doors, and today, he brought all the wrong books to class."

"We must stop this before it also affects the Warblers," David told them earnestly. "We might not be going to Nationals, but there are still some events here at Dalton we have to perform at. We can't do that with a fully distracted soloist."

"We all know the reason for his being so out of it," Thad continued. Before he could say anything else, Jeff interrupted him.

"Yes, but we can't very well make Kurt come back again, can we?" he asked, looking uncertain.

"We just need to make Blaine see that he's only fully himself, and fully relaxed, when Kurt is around, either in person or via Skype or whatever," Thad replied. "He just doesn't function anymore right now. Maybe he'll get better if he at least acknowledges that."

Wes nodded solemnly, but at that moment, there was a sound at the doors. The council members exchanged confused looks, and the rest of the Warblers had no idea what was going on either. David hesitantly stood up to open the doors, and Blaine stumbled in, staring around the room with wide eyes.

"Why are you having a Warbler meeting without me?" he asked, sounding more confused than anyone had ever heard him (which, after the past week, was saying something). The council shifted in their seats uncomfortably as realisation dawned on Blaine's face. "Were you talking about me?" he asked them in an accusing tone.

"It's for your own good, Blaine," Wes replied with a sigh. He stood up, walked over to Blaine and pushed him down in the nearest vacant seat. "You've been acting strange ever since Kurt left, and it's about time we did something about it."

"I have?" Clearly, Blaine hadn't even realised that yet. "I guess you're right…" he said after a short pause. A breath of relief went through the meeting room – it wasn't much, but it was a first step.

"So…?" David prompted. "What are you going to do now?" Blaine just stared at him, probably deep in thought.

"I've got to go," he hastily replied, scrambling up from his seat again and almost bolting out of the door.

The three council members shared a smirk, obviously very happy with themselves, and the other Warblers couldn't help but feel relieved too. If Blaine was going to do something about this, at least it wouldn't affect the club too much.

***O***

Two days later, an almost too excited Blaine was sitting in Wes' and David's dorm room when they entered, which was slightly alarming. So, they immediately felt suspicious. That grin couldn't mean any good. And indeed, it didn't.

"I've been thinking," Blaine started, unable to keep a straight face, "and you're right. I can't believe I didn't realise it before, but I really miss him a lot…"

"And?" They knew this couldn't be all.

"And… I'm transferring to McKinley as well." Well… that was unexpected. "As soon as possible."

While Blaine continued chattering about his upcoming transfer, David and Wes exchanged slightly panicking glances. When he finally left, David quietly muttered, "This really blew up in our faces, didn't it?" Wes nodded solemnly.

"You can say that again…"

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? ... let me know in a review? :) That would be very much appreciated! :D


End file.
